


Science and Magic

by Blondie2000



Series: Season 15 One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, F/M, Hospitals, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: CONTAINS SEASON 15 SPOILERS. After the events of Raising Hell, Rowena visits Ketch in hospital.





	Science and Magic

Its been a few hours since Arthur Ketch's surgery. The bullets have been removed and the Englishman is now resting in bed.

Ketch looks at the same white walls. It is making him agitated. He wasn't the type to rest he liked to be out, he is a man on a mission. After what God did releasing all the souls Ketch needed to be out there helping the Winchesters save the world yet again. He also wanted to see her.

Ketch smiles as he pictures her face. Her eyes, her lips that he so badly wanted to kiss and her hair he wanted to stroke.

Ketch chuckles. Never in his life he thought he would fall for a witch. Not just any witch. He fell for the famous Rowena Macleod.

If only the British Men of Letters saw him now. They would be horrified. The Arthur Ketch before he was killed would have tortured Rowena or killed her but now he is like a school boy with a crush.

Ketch couldn't help himself. He found her an attractive woman the first time he set eyes on her but he only wanted her for the spell that gave him an extra life line then he let her go.

He does not regret letting her go.

When he returned from the dead he wanted her again to do the spell on him. Despite what others thought he believed she was alive. Rowena is a fighter she will always come back you can't get rid of her that easily. He admired her in that way. Rowena has faced the Darkness, Lucifer and Michael. She has been through pain and suffering but she always comes back.

Ketch loved a woman with fire in her. Rowena can't fight like Mary Winchester she wouldn't win a combat fight but she has a heart of a fighter she is intelligent and she can take care of herself. When Ketch was possessed by Francis Tumblety aka Jack the Ripper Rowena did get knocked down by the vengeful spirit but she did get back up and continued trapping every single soul.

Speaking of Mary Winchester Ketch did have feelings for her. He had a soft spot for her. But he admired her more as a hunter instead of a mother. He was attracted to her through her skills and abilities that's all he would talk about with her. He praised her constantly. He never looked at Mary as a whole he focused on one part of her. The hunter side of her.

Now thinking about it him and Mary would have not worked out. He blamed it on her sons at first they were both in the way of his relationship with the huntress. Now Ketch blames himself. His actions back then were unforgivable. The British Men of Letters turned him into a cold bloodied killer. He enjoyed torturing monsters, he craved the suffering, he loved having the power over them.

Looking back at his former life the Englishman felt sick. So many colleagues of his got killed and he didn't bother to save them because of The Code. He killed Mick Davies. Back then Ketch saw Mick as a fool for taking the Winchesters side but now the Englishman understood why.

He understood when it was too late.

Now Ketch wished he screwed The Code that day and tried to save Mick's life.

Ketch couldn't change what happened in the past. He couldn't undo the mistakes he made.

Saving Rowena today. That was a start. He got knocked out and possessed shortly afterwards but it was worth it Rowena managed to get away.

For once he put his own life at risk and saved somebody. It felt good.

The door opens causing Ketch to sigh. Its likely another nurse.

"Mr Ketch."

Ketch's head snaps towards the door. His eyes widen.

Rowena stands by the door. Her long, red hair bounced on her shoulders, her eyes sparkled, her lips rose red and her clothes clung nicely to her revealing her body.

"Ro...Rowena." Ketch blinks a few times. Is she really here? Is the meds making him hallucinate. She approaches his bed swaying her hips. She sits down on the seat next to his bed. "Am I dreaming?" He questioned.

"If I said yes would this be a good dream or a nightmare?" She asks.

"Good definitely good." He grinned. He then frowns. "What are you doing here?"

"What would I be doing in a hospital?" She cocked her head. "I came to see you."

"Me?"

"Aye. Wanted to see if you are okay."

Ketch was touched. He hid his reaction and looks round.

"Where are the others?"

"Taking a break. They are planning on what to do next with the souls. If they need me they will call me. I thought I'll use my free time to see you."

She places her hand on his. Ketch felt a jolt of electricity run through him. A rush of excitement. He intertwines his fingers with hers and his thumb rubs her hand. He moves his thumb around in a circle on her soft skin.

Rowena smiled at that gesture. She looks at his face.

The witch thought Ketch was handsome the first time she saw him. But she only cared about getting out of the British Men of Letters's custody. The deal she made with Ketch was her ticket to getting out.

When she saw him again, her heart started beating loudly against her chest. He's presence made her legs go jelly and when he showed off his knowledge the way he held the wires gosh Rowena was surprised she didn't melt down to a puddle.

Rowena had a thing for bad boys. She was once the queen bitch, the evil skank. Lucifer Prince of Darkness excited her. He was handsome, he made her drool, such a hunk. That changed after he betrayed her and killed her...twice. The first death wasn't so bad but the second death scarred her for life. The handsome Devil she was attracted to is now a horrifying nightmare in her dreams.

His true face keeps her up most nights.

Then there's God. Rowena loved him. He admitted she was his guilty pleasure. They both bonded for a little while but that ended as soon as God made up with his sister and went off with her.

God turned out to be the big bad all along. Rowena now despised him.

Gabriel. Rowena doesn't know what it is but the archangels have such good looking vessels. Gabriel was handsome and when Rowena saw him she immediately wanted to lunge herself at him and explore every part of him. Sex was the first thing her and Gabriel did. Both went straight down to business.

Rowena can still remember his big, stiff cock that would get any girl excited.

But the archangel was killed so that relationship didn't get far.

Arthur Ketch. He is a bad boy. Has a sense of danger to him. Rowena adored his accent. She had those feelings again she had with Gabriel. However this time she liked the build up between her and Ketch. The teasing, the flirting it was so much fun.

When Ketch got possessed Rowena was angry and determined to get the spirit out of him. Seeing Ketch being taken away in the ambulance Rowena wanted to reach out to him. She truly cared about him. Rowena hasn't thought that way towards a man for a long time.

Love and caring about someone Rowena saw that as a weakness. However recently she has let herself open up she wasn't afraid to show she cared.

Experiencing those feelings again made her feel good.

Rowena was now running her fingers through his strands of hair. She grins at his reaction. His smile encouraged her to continue.

"I'm sorry." Ketch says.

Rowena stops and frowns.

"For what?"

"For hurting you."

Rowena scolded at him.

"That was Francis not you."

She leans forward and brushes her lips against his skin. He groans and grips the sheets. Rowena giggles at his frustration.

"Not fair." He groaned.

Rowena cups his face and looks into his eyes.

"When this is over you and me are going to a lab."

"A lab?" He frowned.

"To do some experimenting, mixing, trying out new things." She grins. "Do a bit of science."

Ketch grins understanding what she meant.

"And magic." He added.

"Science and magic go well together." She purred.

She leans forward and brushes her lips against his. He responds and kisses her back. Few moments later Rowena pulls away.

"That was a taster." She purred.

Ketch chuckles.

"Next time we go straight in." He says.

"I like a man who goes straight into business."

They both kiss again.

"I like a woman who is good under the covers. I hope you can keep up."

"Oh honey I will wear you out." She winked. The phone rings causing Rowena to roll her eyes. "Dean always wants me when I'm in the middle of something." She picks up her phone and answers it. "Hello...its nothing to do with you where I am...No I am not with Ketch...Alright I'm coming give me half an hour...bye."

She puts her phone away and sighs.

"Rowena."

"Hmm."

"When we do have our...session, turn your phone off."

Rowena laughs.

"I will."

**The End.**


End file.
